


Zwakte

by BrokePerception



Category: Echte verhalen: De buurtpolitie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: Een klein moment van zwakte was al dat nodig was voor een rollercoaster van emotie die geen van beide had kunnen zien aankomen.





	1. Proloog

A/N: In 'Zwakte' wordt het redelijk intiem (ack, beetje nerveus!), dus niet voor jongere lezertjes. We doen het een beetje achterstevoren; de rest van de verhaaldelen is braver.

**PROLOOG**

Eric en ikzelf waren met elkaar verbonden op een dierachtige, primitieve manier. Ik voelde hoe hij in en uit me gleed en mij steeds dichter bij mijn orgasme bracht, met elke keer dat hij ons weer samenbracht en hij zijn heupen in de mijne beukte. Hij was allesbehalve zacht in zijn bewegingen.

Eric's handen en warme aanrakingen verplaatsten zich bijna paniekerig over mijn lichaam in dat moment, raakten mijn naakte zelf en de stof van mijn half-opengescheurde blouse en BH, die opzij en omlaag gerukt was waar hij me het meest had willen voelen onder zijn ruwe maar liefkozende vingertoppen. Mijn donkere geklede broek lag in een hoopje aan mijn in pumps gehulde voeten. Onze éénmaking voelde alsof onze levens ervan afhingen, en misschien was dat op dat moment wel zo voor een hoop verschillende redenen die ik niet allemaal opsommen kon.

Het ging er erg hard en erg snel aan toe, en ik voelde zijn warmte afstralen op mijn ruggengraat, terwijl ik me schrap zette met mijn beide handen tegen de flinterdunne houten muur van het toilethokje. Ik beet mijn lip om mijn eigen geschreeuw te verdoezelen, en ik voelde en hoorde hoe hij zacht kreunde en ademloos in mijn nek hijgde tussen zijn ruwe kussen op mijn schouder en eender welk ontbloot plekje Eric maar met zijn mond kon bereiken door. Ik had nog nooit in mijn leven zo hard naar iemand verlangd als ik naar Eric verlangde toen, had nooit in mijn leven die extreme nood gevoeld om iemand zo dicht bij me, tegen me, in me, te hebben en nooit meer los te laten. Hoewel Eric en ik het ons echt niet konden permitteren om ons in die compromitterende situatie te laten betrappen, moest ik toegeven dat de gedachte alleen al dat dat mogelijk was me één van de grootste kicks in mijn leven bezorgde.

Seks had nog nooit zo op het randje tussen genot en pijn gevoeld en toch zo bevredigend, teder en genadeloos tegelijkertijd. Ik voelde zijn warmte in mij groeien en voelde me lichthoofdig worden. We hadden allebei te veel gedronken, en ik voelde hoe de alcohol mijn hoofd deed suizen en zoemen alsof er honderden bijen rondzwermden tussen mijn brein.

Ik moest moeite doen om me recht te houden, en het kostte al mijn kracht en focus. Mijn dijen trilden. Ik voelde mijn eigen climax gedijen in mijn buik en zich pijlsnel verspreiden. "E-Eric..." bracht ik uit, en daarop voelde ik hoe hij mijn heupen stevig vastgreep terwijl zijn opgehouden adem zijn lippen verliet en mijn hals streelde en hij de eindstreep eindelijk bereikte, luttele seconden voor ik dat deed.


	2. Deel I

Initieel had ik mijn gebrek aan maandstonden aan de stress geweten de weken na Floors dertigste verjaardagsfeestje, met de inbrakenplagen die sinds begin mei stilaan de spuigaten uitliepen in de zone, wat typisch was voor de tijd van het jaar, met de zomer in aantocht. Eric en ik waren beiden redelijk beschonken geweest, maar niet in die mate dat we niet meer precies wisten wat er tussen ons gebeurd was. De herinnering van wat er zich tussen mijn vaste werkpartner en mij had afgespeeld daar in dat veel te kleine toilethokje, had zich de ochtend erop, met een lichte kater van het bier en de wijn die ik geconsumeerd had, met een bonkend hoofd aangeboden.

Het simpele feit dat ik Eric de hele rest van het weekend niet gehoord had −− terwijl we anders wel eens durfden sms’en en elkaar al lachend gevraagd zouden hebben of we de effecten van de alcohol nog voelden −− en de blik die hij me de maandag erna gegeven had bij de gebruikelijke dagelijkse debriefing, toen we elkaar voor het eerst weer terugzagen na onze ongelooflijke misstap, had boekdelen gesproken. Hij had het zelf nog even goed geweten. Hoe we erna weer in onze normale doen gevallen waren, wist ik niet, maar het was ons gelukt zonder woorden… en daar zou snel een einde aan komen.

Ik had de moed niet kunnen opbrengen om in de dagen erna nog met mijn echtgenoot te vrijen en had Eric tot verschillende dagen na onze eenmaking nog in mij gevoeld. Uiteindelijk was dat misschien niet verwonderlijk gezien het er zo heftig aan toe was gegaan. Gelukkig had het in mijn huwelijk geen vragen opgeroepen; verscheidene weken zonder intimiteit was zelfs geen uitzondering met vier kinderen. Die vragen zouden er nu echter onvermijdelijk komen, vreesde ik.

Toen ik ongeveer een maand na Floors feestje voor de tweede keer op rij wakker werd met duidelijk gevoeligere borsten, en ik me realiseerde dat ik dat gevoel niet meer gehad had sinds ik in verwachting was van mijn jongste, was alles een klein beetje tilt geslagen in mijn hoofd. Ik was dezelfde dag in mijn lunchpauze nog naar de apotheker gegaan, voor een test. Het feit dat ik sinds die morgen nogal afwezig was −− gelukkig hadden Eric en ik tot dan toe alleen papierwerk gehad en leek de recherchegevoelige criminaliteit stilgevallen −− en ik dan gedurende de pauze alleen weg wilde zonder al te veel uitleg, had Eric doen fronsen. Ik had niet willen liegen, niet tegen hem.

En nu zat ik daar, met een hand voor mijn mond en de andere bevend in mijn schoot. Het kleine stickje trilde overduidelijk in mijn greep en ik kon mijn blik niet afwenden van de twee donkerrode strepen die me vanaf de ovalen schermpjes tegemoetkwamen. Ik had het geweten, natuurlijk, het moment waarop ik mij gerealiseerd had wanneer ik me voor het laatst nog zo gevoeld had, maar de bevestiging leek eens zo hard in mijn gezicht te slaan. Ik wist niet of ik moest lachen of moest huilen, al was huilen waarschijnlijker, al was ik de vorige vier keer nog zo blij geweest, toen de test positief uitdraaide.

De test moest wel juist zijn; amper gestegen waarden konden wel eens tot een vals negatieve test leiden… maar omgekeerd?  We hadden het niet veilig gedaan. Ik had gedacht dat het wel safe zou zijn gezien ik nog maar net mijn maandstonden had gehad, maar blijkbaar was dat niet het geval geweest… Na mijn vierde had mijn man een vasectomie ondergaan, zodat ik geen anticonceptiepil meer hoefde te nemen, en ik had alleen met hem geslapen en die ene keer met Eric gevreeën, wat inhield… Tranen sprongen onverbiddelijk in mijn ogen. Verdomme.


	3. Deel II

Met een bevende hand spoelde ik het toilet door en haalde ik een aantal keer goed diep adem. Ironisch genoeg was het nu net een akkefietje in een toilethokje dat me in deze situatie gebracht had. Toen was het toch iets fijner geweest, herinnerde ik mij. De mogelijkheid dat dat tot dit zou kunnen leiden, had mijn innerlijke gedachten niet eens doorkruist. Met de rug van mijn hand veegde ik de zweetpareltjes van mijn voorhoofd voor ik nog eens naar mijn eigen reflectie keek in de spiegel. Toen ik vermoeide donkere ogen, afgetekend tegen een lijkbleek gelaat, zag terugkijken, schudde ik mijn hoofd wanhopig. Waarom wist ik niet precies eigenlijk. Schudde ik mijn hoofd tegenover mijzelf, omwille van de ongelooflijke stommiteiten die ik recentelijk begaan had of om hoe ik er momenteel uit zag, of omdat de realisatie met de dag groter werd dat ik dit alles niet veel langer verborgen kon houden?

Ik deed zo lang mogelijk over het spoelen van mijn naar-braak-smakende mond en het wassen van mijn handen als realistisch was zonder onnodig veel argwaan te wekken over de hoeveelheid tijd die ik in het toilet had besteed, zodat ik in die extra minuten weer genoeg moed kon verzamelen om terug naar mijn gedeelde kantoor te gaan en te doen alsof er he-le-maal niets gaande was, al wist ik dat mijn partner beter wist. De manier waarop hij naar mij keek, was veranderd sinds die vorige dinsdag, sinds ik 's middags zonder veel uitleg even verdwenen was om bij de apotheker een zwangerschapstest te gaan halen. Op één of andere manier leek het wel alsof hij perfect wist wat er was, al zag ik niet in hoe dat mogelijk was.

Hoewel ik bij mijn andere zwangerschappen amper ochtendmisselijkheid gehad had, was dat nu andere koek. Het kon met de leeftijd te maken hebben of met het feit dat ik nu van een ander zwanger was, maar ik wijtte het eerst en vooral aan de stress die met mijn hele situatie bijna noodzakelijk gepaard ging. Mijn echtgenoot had zich al vragen gesteld over mijn licht veranderde eetgewoontes, en Eric had ze gesteld. Ik had hen beide hetzelfde gezegd: dat ik misschien met beginnende buikgriep in mijn lijf zat. Maar ik zat met iets helemaal anders in mijn lijf...

Woensdag was het, en het was intussen dag drie met een samentrekkende maag in de ochtenduren. Ik voelde me uitgeput en wist dat ik makkelijk van het werk thuisblijven kon gewoon onder het mom van buikgriep, maar ik wilde niet thuis zijn, al was werken in deze staat misschien nogal onverantwoord. Mijn echtgenoot vertrok 's ochtends gebruikelijk vroeger dan ik, dus was hij er nooit om me te zien braken, en de ochtendmisselijkheid leek sowieso het ergst te zijn als ik al een uurtje of langer wakker was. Toevallig waren we de voorbije dagen gespaard gebleven van ochtendlijke interventies, maar ik wist dat mijn geluk hier wellicht snel op zou geraken. Het was nu al zo moeilijk om Eric onder ogen te komen. Ik zou echt wel voor een blok staan als ik hem gedurende de patrouille even moest vragen om aan de kant van de weg te stoppen zodat ik kon overgeven tot alles wat ik gegeten had er weer uitgekomen was. En de enige reden waarom hij de link niet direct zou leggen, zou zijn omdat hij mij niet bepaald misselijk geweten had bij mijn andere zwangerschappen. Rare goestingskes, daarentegen...

Ik tikte mijn koele vingertoppen enkele keren tegen mijn lijkbleke wangen om er wat kleur in te brengen en keerde weer terug naar het kantoor dat ik met Eric deelde, overdreven opgelucht dat ik onderweg niemand anders tegenkwam, al was de persoon die ik misschien het liefst wou ontlopen net degene die op me wachtte.

Ik probeerde vaag te glimlachen terwijl ik de deur sloot en mijn plek aan het bureau weer wilde innemen, maar de blik in zijn ogen gaf aan dat hij er genoeg van had en niet geamuseerd was. Ik had al lang geweten dat dit moment zou komen.

"Gij zijt mijne partner. We zouden nooit over iets liegen of iets voor mekaar verbergen, Brigitte, wete nog?"

Me van de domme houden was geen optie meer, en zeker niet toen mijn verdomde hormonen net op dat moment besloten me te verraden en ik onverwacht in tranen uitbarstte. Verdomme.

 


	4. Deel III

Hoe meer ik bij Eric mijn best had gedaan om tranen te bedwingen, hoe sneller ze net over mijn rood aangeslagen wangen beginnen stromen waren, hoe minder Eric had geweten hoe hij moest reageren, hoe meer ik hem in de armen willen vallen had... en hoe meer de realisatie me in het gezicht geslagen had dat dat het laatste was wat ik daar mocht doen. Hoe zou ik dat gekund hebben? Erics kind groeide in me ondanks de ring om mijn vinger en het feit dat ik mijn eeuwige trouw wel beloofd had aan een ander. Die ander, mijn echtgenoot, had ik zonet hortend en stotend dezelfde waarheid verteld, en hij was zonder woorden naar boven gegaan om enkele spullen te nemen en daarna even woordeloos vertrokken. Ik was achtergebleven, in zak en as, maar ik kon het hem niet echt kwalijk nemen.  

Eric was zodanig geschrokken de dag ervoor, toen ik hem het nieuws tussen de tranen door verteld had dat ik weer in verwachting was, maar dan van hem, en had me gevraagd wat ik wou doen. Daar had ik geen antwoord op gegeven, en ik had nog steeds geen antwoord klaar voor hem, wat mij stoorde. Ik wou hem echt niet aan het lijntje houden. Enerzijds leek de 'oplossing' voor de hand liggend. Ik had al vier kinderen uit mijn huwelijk. Ik had er geen meer gewild na onze jongste. Ik was al een jaartje ouder en kon niet zeggen dat ik het echt zag zitten om nog eens in de pamperperiode te duiken. Maar het was zo simpel niet, en dat manifesteerde zich. 

Ik zat in een makkelijke lotushouding voor de open haard met een vol glas rode wijn dat ik uren geleden uitgeschonken had maar had het sindsdien niet meer aangeraakt, alsof een onzichtbare kracht me tegenhield en het jonge leven in mij wou beschermen, hoewel elk breincelletje in mijn hoofd me vertelde dat een abortus de meest logische stap was, al zou dat de situatie niet oplossen. Ik was er wel vrij zeker van dat mijn huwelijk voorbij was. Ik had het kunnen verzwijgen, maar dat had mijn echtgenoot niet verdiend.  

Ik kon het vruchtje laten wegnemen, maar dat zou mijn grootste probleem niet oplossen. In mijn hoofd bleven de woorden van mijn man genadeloos ronddwalen, evenals de blik in zijn ogen toen ik toegaf dat ik een grote misstap had begaan en met iemand anders gevreeën had en... zwanger was. Ik had geen enkele naam vermeld, maar hij had gevraagd wanneer en toen ik daarop antwoord gegeven had, had hij me zelf gevraagd of het Eric was. Ik had alleen kunnen knikken. 

Ik keek op bij het geluid van de trap en zag mijn oudste dochter seconden later verschijnen in de deuropening. Ze wreef moe in haar donkere ogen, die ze van mij had, en ik trachtte te glimlachen, maar het lukte me niet. "Mama? Gij zijt nog wakker? Moest ge morgen nie werken?" vroeg ze. "En waar is pap?" 

Ik slikte moeizaam. "Ik heb morgen verlof, schatteke, maar gij moet wel naar school," antwoordde ik. Ik had vrij snel na het vertrek van mijn man besloten dat ik voor mijn eigen bestwilenkele dagen recup zou nemen, omdat ik wist dat ik waardeloos zou zijn op mijn werk in deze staat. Ik wist niet wat ik mijn kinderen moest zeggen en hoopte dat mijn geweldige dochter niet zou blijven pushen, al deed ze het vaak wel. 

Opluchting ging door mijn lijf heen toen ik haar met rollende ogen en een 'slaapwel' zag omdraaien en niet te lang daarna weer naar haar kamer hoorde gaan. Ik had relatief makkelijke kinderen, en ik was daar heel dankbaar voor. Het simpele feit dat ik hen eveneens in deze situatie betrokken had door wat ik had gedaan, deed de haat voor mezelf alleen toenemen.  

Mijn blik viel op mijn gsm. Het had geen zin van hem nog te bellen. Hij zou niet opnemen. Ik had vaak genoeg geprobeerd. Ik besefte dat ik de hoop dat hij weer terug zou komen even goed kon opbergen. Verdomme.


	5. Deel IV

Men zegt altijd dat tijd raad brengt. Tot op het moment dat ik het kantoor van de chef binnenstapte die morgen, wist ik echter nog altijd niet of ik de goede beslissing gemaakt had dan wel één van de grootste fouten van mijn leven. 

Ik was een week niet meer op het politiebureau opgedaagd. Ik was de ochtend nadat ik het mijn echtgenoot verteld had naar onze huisdokter geweest en had gezegd dat ik door een moeilijke periode ging en hem gevraagd mij voor de rest van die week thuis te schrijven. Als politieagente zette ik elke dag levens op het spel als ik er mijn gedachten niet bij hield. Als rechercheur was het mogelijk om die dingen te vragen. De dokter had me wel over de details uitgevraagd, maar ik had er hem weinig gegeven. Ik had het bij een mid-life crisis gehouden en had hem gezegd dat ik gewoon wat nood had aan wat rust. Eigenlijk was dat nog niet eens zo fel gelogen. Ik zat ongeveer in het midden (als ik al 76 mocht worden) van mijn leven en zat op dat moment wel degelijk in een crisis. Ik had mijn huisdokter, die me al jaren als getrouwde vrouw en moeder kenden, niet ingelicht over mijn gigantische misstap. Alleen het idee dat hij mij zou veroordelen terwijl ik dat voor mezelf al genoeg deed, had ik niet kunnen accepteren.

Mijn echtgenoot had me bij het krieken van de dag nog gebeld om te zeggen dat hij, wanneer hij tijd had in de loop van de dag, enkele spullen zou komen ophalen en dat hij voorlopig bij een collega logeerde. Indien de kinderen vragen stelde, zouden we eerlijk zijn met hen en zeggen dat mama en papa door een moeilijke periode gingen, en dat papa in die tijd nog steeds telefonisch bereikbaar was. Hij bleek net langsgekomen te zijn toen ik bij de dokter was –– ik wist niet hoe hij dat op zijn werk had geregeld. Bij mijn thuiskomst bleken enkele toiletspullen ontvreemd, op mijn eerste zicht. Het had me een beetje hoop gegeven, zijn woorden, dat het toch nog goed zou komen tussen ons, al was het voor de kinderen en verdiende ik niet om door hem nog liefgehad te worden.

Het de kinderen zeggen, toen ze na de schooluren thuiskwamen en me onvermijdelijk met vragen bombardeerden, was ongelooflijk zwaar geweest. Ze waren het gewoon geworden om hun vader thuis te zien rond dat uur. Gezien ik ons in die situatie had gekatapulteerd, was het maar fair geweest dat dat op mij was gevallen. Onze jongste zoon was meteen beginnen wenen en had me gevraagd of we nu zouden scheiden. Ik had gezegd dat dat nog niet per se aan de orde was maar dat we een pauze wel nodig hadden, en ik wist dat mijn man het hen eveneens zo vertelde. 

De collega's hadden regelmatig een berichtje gestuurd met de vraag of ik me nog niet verveelde, en of ik mij al beter voelde. Eric had er welgeteld eentje gestuurd met de vraag of ik 'oké was' en of hij iets kon doen voor me. Ik had hem gevraagd me met rust te laten, en de voorbije dagen was het duidelijk geworden voor me dat dat misschien de enige (weliswaar tijdelijke) oplossing was, die mij een klein beetje rust bracht. Fair was die niet, wist ik. 

Ik zette me neer.

"Zeg het 'ns, Brigitteke."

"Chef... Ik heb eens bij de Leuvense recherchedienst geïnformeerd, om mij tijdelijk misschien naar ginder te laten overplaatsen," begon ik, en ik keek weg. Hij leek compleet geschokt. "Ik ga efkes door een moeilijke periode en ik moet echt een paar dingen uitvogelen, voor mezelf. Da kan hier momenteel nie."


	6. Deel V

Ik was echt dankbaar, voor Erics immense begrip. Hij had me niet meer opnieuw gecontacteerd, nadat ik hem gevraagd had me met rust te laten en had zijn uiterste best gedaan sinds mijn terugkeer om zo normaal mogelijk te doen en had zelfs helemaal niets gevraagd over mijn privéleven, al was hij daar nu bij betrokken, op één of andere manier. Ik had nog steeds geen beslissing genomen betreffende het wezentje dat in me groeide maar had mijn overplaatsing wel gefinaliseerd, naar Leuven, zodat ik niet meer met Eric en dus met mijn fouten geconfronteerd moest worden. Als ik besloot het kind te houden, zou die confrontatie niet lang op zich laten wachten, maar ik had sowieso nood aan een beetje emotionele rust om die beslissingen te kunnen nemen en ermee te leren leven. Ik had de chef gevraagd om zelf de mededeling te mogen doen, en gezien ik die morgen de bevestiging had gekregen dat ik binnen twee weken het Leuvense team zou mogen vervoegen, dacht ik dat het tijd was om de collega's in te lichten... 

Ik had heel de voormiddag al nerveus aan mijn bureau gezeten en af en toe mijn blik eens naar Eric afgewend, en mezelf afgevraagd hoe ik het zou aanpakken. Ik was me er absoluut van bewust dat hij die dingen ongetwijfeld gezien had, maar hij had me mijn tijd gegund, en dat ongelooflijke begrip van hem deed dingen met mij. Het deed overweldigende gevoelens van warmte in mijn hart ontstaan omdat ik hem in mijn leven had. In dezelfde gedachtegang was dat eveneens de reden waarom ik toch oh zo kwaad was op mezelf. Hoewel Eric nog steeds hetzelfde begrip en zelfs dezelfde vriendschap toonde tegenover me was er iets fundamenteel, onomkeerbaar veranderd. Onze 'quick fuck' had zeker barsten gecreëerd. Die barsten hadden we misschien kunnen overkomen, maar het bestaan van dat onschuldige kleine wezentje in mijn baarmoeder had, daarenboven, brokken gemaakt die niet meer te lijmen waren. 

Ik droeg zijn kind in me. Mijn huwelijk was intussen, niet onverwacht, geëindigd, en of ik nu besloot het vruchtje weg te laten nemen of het te houden, het zou een heel drastische beslissing zijn, die de rest van mijn leven zou tekenen. Ik had de fantastische vriendschap die ik met Eric had, onze relatie, op spel gezet en potentieel verknoeid, en ze zou niet meer zoals daarvoor zijn. Ik was best kwaad, op mezelf, dat ik me zo had laten gaan en dat ik de mensen waarvan ik hield in mijn omgeving daarmee pijn gedaan had. Eric had al jaren geen relatie meer gehad en had geen enkele vorm van verantwoording af te leggen tegenover iemand. We hadden met twee de stap gezet, maar ik had jaren daarvoor mijn trouw aan een ander beloofd. Hij niet.

Ik zuchtte, diep, en besloot het hem gewoon te zeggen en de waarheid te spreken. Ik had onze vriendschap verkloot. Eric verdiende het wel om de waarheid eerst en van mij te horen in een context die hem toeliet de vragen te stellen die hij misschien wou, en eerlijke antwoorden te krijgen. "Eric, ik... heb deze week mobiliteit aangevraagd. De eerste van de maand begin ik in Leuven bij de Recherche daar."

Ik slikte moeizaam terwijl hij mij geschrokken aankeek, zijn mond opende om op mijn mededeling te reageren... maar geen woord kon uitbrengen op dat moment. Ik wou dat hij iets zei, en tezelfdertijd helemaal niets. Ik zou in het geheel niet weten hoe zelf te reageren op eender wat hij zou zeggen. Ik wist niet wat ik kon verwachten. De situatie zou toch zo ongelooflijk uitzonderlijk geleken hebben, zo onvoorspelbaar, maanden geleden, weken geleden, dat mijn vermogen om situaties zo in te schatten er echt niet meer toe deed. 

"Ik ben zo dankbaar voor uw geduld, en ik weet da ge meer verdient dan die onzekerheid. Ik hoop da een nieuwe omgeving me de ruimte geeft om er nuchter over na te denken en een beslissing te nemen en te weten wa ik nu wil."

Stilte. Ik hoopte dat hij wist dat ik zelf niets zou ondernemen zonder het samen te bespreken, maar ik kon de woorden niet over mijn lippen krijgen. In zijn ogen zag ik mijn gevoelens gereflecteerd. Ik liet hem achter, voor een fout die we samen gemaakt hadden — het leek mijn enige optie. 


	7. Deel VI

Ik voelde in mijn binnenste hoe mijn hart weer een beetje brak het moment dat ik de deur hoorde dichtslaan en met zekerheid wist dat mijn huwelijk hier geëindigd was. Ik liet mijn blik over de vier slapende figuren van mijn kinderen glijden. Zachtjes streelde ik licht haar van mijn zoontjes fronsende voorhoofd, zich in zijn onrustige slaap nog krampachtig rond mijn hals geklemd. 

Mijn weldra ex-echtgenoot en ik hadden de kinderen samen ingelicht die avond, over de komende veranderingen. Werner had me nog op mijn GSM gebeld, de avond daarvoor, om me zijn beslissing mee te delen en me te vragen of hij misschien niet kon langskomen om nog wat spullen te nemen en het de kinderen samen te zeggen, op de vooravond van het weekend, zodat het hun school niet te veel in de war zou brengen.

Hij had voornamelijk het woord gevoerd en de antwoorden gegeven toen we de kinderen vertelden dat mama en papa zouden scheiden en dat papa weer heel even bij oma en opa zou wonen, tot hij een nieuwe huisvesting gevonden had die genoeg ruimte bood voor hem en voor hen wanneer ze bij hem op bezoek kwamen en in de toekomst bij hem bleven, wanneer we een goede regeling gevonden hadden die hen niet te veel negatief affecteerde. De logeerkamer van één van zijn beste vrienden was slechts een tussenstop en uiteraard geen permanente oplossing geweest. 

We hadden hen echt wel duidelijk gemaakt dat onze breuk niets, helemaal niets, met hen te maken had, dat ze met vier het geweldigste waren dat er ooit van ons voortgekomen was. Werner en ik hadden het beiden erg belangrijk gevonden dat dat nooit door hun hoofdjes zou spoken. Fleur, immer pientere Fleur, had ons bruut en heel direct gevraagd of we niet meer van elkaar hielden, en haar papa had haar geantwoord dat mama en papa nog steeds en waarschijnlijk voor altijd heel veel van elkaar hielden en zouden houden, en dat dit net de reden was waarom we elkaar de opportuniteit wilden geven om gelukkig te zijn, al was dat niet met elkaar. 

De blik die hij mij gegeven had, had boekdelen gesproken, en mijn gedachten waren afgedwaald en ik had mijzelf eindelijk afgevraagd of het een gebrek aan geluk geweest was dat ertoe geleid had dat ik in mijn beschonken staat met Eric gevreeën had. Ik had mezelf niet echt een antwoord kunnen geven, laat staan hem of de kinderen. 

Onze jongste zoon was beginnen huilen en schreeuwen. Ik begreep dat het een beetje overweldigend was, voor hem, het simpele idee dat alles wat hij als vanzelfsprekend was gaan beschouwen, zou veranderen. Het was een beetje overweldigend voor iedereen die erbij betrokken was, inclusief Werner, inclusief mezelf. We hadden onze vier ontroostbare kinderen dicht bij ons genomen, in bed, tussen ons in, tot zelfs Fleur doodmoe van de emotionele rollercoaster waar we doorgingen in slaap gevallen was. Werner had bij de deur nog één keer omgekeken. Toen die achter hem dichtviel, had de finaliteit me om de keel gegrepen en had ik heel erg mijn best moeten doen om onze kinderen niet opnieuw wakker te maken, met gesnik. We zouden nooit meer het bed delen, of ons leven.

We zouden de komende week reeds een afspraak met de notaris hebben. Ik vond het best wel beangstigend hoe snel alles leek te gaan, maar uitstel had geen zin, wist ik. Ik zuchtte. Mijn rechterheup en linkerarm waren als verlamd, onder het gewicht van mijn vier kinderen, maar ik zou het toch niet anders gewild hebben. Ik had nog steeds de slaap niet kunnen vatten toen de eerste zonnestralen van de dag licht wierpen op die wereld die buiten de slaapkamer nog steeds doordraaide.


	8. Deel VII

Eric had maar weinig gezegd, sinds ik hem in vertrouwen verteld had over mijn verzoek om zo snel mogelijk naar een ander team, ander korps, overgeplaatst te worden. Ik had het meeste respect voor hem omdat hij mij wilde sparen en duidelijk zijn best deed om me niet te overweldigen met de vele vragen die ongetwijfeld in zijn hoofd rondspookten naar aanleiding van mijn aankondiging, in mijn huidige situatie, al kon ik steeds in zijn ogen zien dat hij het er moeilijk mee had. Een deel van mij wou dat hij voor me vocht, en een ander was opgelucht dat hij de beslissing niet moeilijker maakte dan ze was. Die beslissing hield in dat ik niet langer kon terugvallen op Eric als een laatste vaste constante maar puur op mijzelf aangewezen was om, zowel op persoonlijk vlak als op werkvlak, mezelf weer uit te vinden, in elke rol die ik innam in mijn leven. Als vrouw. Als moeder. Als hoofdinspecteur en rechercheur. Als mens. Een losse spiraal van gedachten in mijn hoofd deed de vraag rijzen of Erics intense gelatenheid misschien te maken had met een schuldgevoel van zijn kant.

Werner en ik hadden de avond daarvoor nog een gesprek met de notaris gehad in verband met de scheidingsaanvraag en alle documenten die daarvoor in orde gebracht moesten worden. Ik wist wel dat het allemaal geen zin had om dat onvermijdelijke uit te stellen en dat we met het oog op onze kinderen best zo snel mogelijk weer een stabiele omgeving creëerden, al zou het voor hen meer een feit zijn van een thuis bij mij en bij Werner te vinden, apart. Ik wist dat alles dan wel, maar dat maakte de situatie er zeker niet makkelijker op. Ik was mentaal en fysiek echt zo uitgeput... dat ik om 21u20 in slaap gevallen was, op de zetel. In het holst van de nacht was ik uiteindelijk wakker geschrokken met een stijve nek en een pijnlijke rug. Ik had me naar mijn bed gesleept met de hoop daar nog enkele uurtjes meer te slapen, iets comfortabeler. De pijn was er wel niet erger door geworden, maar ze was evenmin verbeterd. Ik wist dat ik er nog minstens enkele dagen last van zou hebben. 

Wellicht was het dat gesprek met de notaris dat in mijn onderbewustzijn een dam gebroken had; nu kon ik de finaliteit van de hele situatie niet langer meer ontkennen en was ik gedwongen om dat laatste sprankeltje hoop eveneens op te bergen, dat mijn huwelijk met Werner het misschien te boven zou komen. Iets vanbinnen zei mij dat het misschien toch beter zo was, maar naar dat logisch redenerende stemmetje werd onderdrukt door een heel intens gevoel dat ik gefaald had als echtgenote.

Ik voelde mij in meer opzichten gefaald. Ik voelde mij in mijn huwelijk gefaald, en als mama... en deels als collega, besefte ik, het moment dat ik mijn blik over de kleine menigte aan de tafel liet glijden terwijl ze babbelden en aten en ik zelf geen hap door mijn keel kreeg. Binnen enkele dagen zou ik hier met een doos met al mijn persoonlijke dingetjes buiten wandelen en geen idee hebben wanneer, zelfs of, ik zou terugkeren. Begin volgende maand –– en de huidige was stilaan al op haar einde aan het lopen! –– zou ik in de ochtend naar Leuven aanzetten, niet naar Dilbeek. Weken geleden had ik mee getaterd en gelachen en had ik niet durven dromen dat ik hier zou terechtkomen, maar het was nu zo, en de enige manier om ermee om te gaan... was mijzelf erdoorheen worstelen, eender hoe. Ondanks dat besef greep de emotie me om de keel en dat blijvende gevoel dat alles veel te snel en veel te hard gegaan was.

Elke dag opnieuw legde ik mijn leven in de handen van deze mensen, gedurende interventies –– en in Erics natuurlijk nog een tikkeltje meer, gezien het feit dat hij mijn vaste partner was. Ik bedacht me net dat ik misschien een beetje te veel van mijzelf in zijn handen had gelegd daar in dat veel te kleine toilethokje, enkele weken daarvoor. Ik liet mijzelf niet toe op die specifieke gedachtesprong in te gaan. Ik had er niet eens echt bij stilgestaan, hoe ik het de collega's zou vertellen, of wanneer. Na al die jaren, met de ene al meer dan met de andere, vond ik dat ze het verdienden het nieuws van mij zelf te vernemen. Via e-mail zou ik de niet-aanwezigen wel verder inlichten. Een zekere nervositeit speelde toch in mijn binnenste; het voelde alsof mijn ingewanden in een vast bolletje gewikkeld waren dat alleen ontbonden kon worden het moment dat ik gezegd had wat ik moest zeggen. 

Ik liet mijn blik over de tafel glijden en de collega's die datzelfde moment hun werkdag onderbroken hadden om te lunchen en schraapte mijn keel net luid genoeg om de aandacht te trekken. Meteen zag ik Koen en Lotte, Robin, Tom en Femke hun lopende gesprekken onderbreken, hun attentiviteit op mij gericht. Ik had eigenlijk niet geluisterd naar de onderwerpen.

"Oei, Brigitte, ge hebt precies een bikke een droge keel. Tenacht te veel geroepen misschien?" bracht Koen in.

Hoewel die woorden insloegen als een mokerslag wist ik mezelf vrij goed te bedwingen. Ik ging er niet verder op in. Koen had geen idee van al wat er in mijn privéleven op til was –– niemand buiten Eric en deels de commissaris ––  dus kon ik hem moeilijk iets verwijten. Zelfs Eric had ik maar beperkt ingelicht. Hij wist dat ik al mobiliteit aangevraagd had naar aanleiding van mijn huidige situatie (waarover ik tegen de chef weinig gerept had toen ik hem op de hoogte bracht), maar niet meer dan dat. Ik ging uit van de veronderstelling dat hij zich de rest wel kon inbeelden. Eric Buelens was geen uil en had als rechercheur bij de politie een ongelooflijk inlevingsvermogen. De rest van de collega's zou niet meer dan de chef weten –– nog niet alleszins.

Ik kon Eric, die rechts van mij zat, niet aankijken. "Mannekes, euh... Ik weet eigenlijk nie hoe dat ik het moet zeggen, ma..."

"Gewoon uitspeken, Brigitte!" adviseerde Koen, en ik moest onbewust lachen toen ik zag dat Lotte hem daarop een goeie elleboogstoot gaf, omdat hij het weer in het onnozele moest gaan trekken. Ik vroeg mij even af of de andere vrouw misschien doorhad dat het een minder lachwekkend iets betrof. 

"Awel," vervolgde ik. "Ik euh... Ik switch vanaf komende vrijdag naar de Leuvense recherchedienst. Werner en ik zijn uit mekaar en mijn privéleven is dus e beetje ne grote chaos momenteel. Ik heb efkes nood aan iets anders dan wa ik altijd gekend heb en moet mijneige opnieuw uitvinden. Of het een permanente beslissing is, da kan ik nu nie zeggen, ma momenteel voel ik da da is wa ik moet doen."

Ik had er niet te veel over uitgeweid, over hoe en waarom, maar was toch 'eerlijk informatief' geweest. 

Een stilte viel over de lengte van de tafel, en het enige geluid dat hoorbaar was, was Koens verwarde gestamel. Mijn hoofd werd op dat moment door het onophoudelijk luide gesuis van mijn versnelde hartslag overweldigd, zodat ik niet echt meer kon focussen op wat Koen me trachtte te zeggen, al had ik dat gewild.

Ik forceerde een glimlach en hoopte dat deze verontschuldigend genoeg overkwam terwijl ik mijn boterhammendoosje, waarvan ik de inhoud eigenlijk amper had aangeraakt, nam en de ruimte verliet. Ik had echt nood aan lucht.

Ik wist dat Eric me iedere andere keer achterna zou zijn gekomen om me gerust te stellen en zeker te zijn dat ik oké was, zoals hij in het verleden reeds enkele keren had gedaan als bepaalde zware zaken me net iets te hard aangegrepen hadden. Ditmaal, voor het eerst in al die tijd dat we collega's en vrienden waren, kwam Eric niet achterna. Misschien was het wel... 'beter' zo...


End file.
